


So he paints a pretty picture (and he tells you that he needs you)

by CustardCreamies



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Getting to know one another again, M/M, Post K2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Eggsy takes Harry to the local museum, hoping to work on their relationship after the dust has settled. Set post K2.





	So he paints a pretty picture (and he tells you that he needs you)

**Author's Note:**

> So inspired by my latest trip to the museum and a very sad painting...here's a little something. Set post K2 and Harry trying to get on after everything he's been through. 
> 
> Special thanks to prost_girl for helping me with the title for this! It's from a song "The Night" by Frankie Valli & the Four Seasons.

It was Eggsy's idea that they'd take a trip out to the local museum. It would be a chance for Harry to stretch his legs and to enjoy some peace and quiet.

Merlin still wasn't sure it would be a good idea, however, as Harry was still recovering from being held in Poppy's lair. But Eggsy was tired of seeing Harry looking sad and withdrawn.

What Harry needed was some air and a chance to look around a nice museum, isn't that what you did if you wanted to get away for a while?

The museum was just a short bus ride across the city. Eggsy held onto Harry's hand the entire time and Harry looked out of the window. The two of them didn't speak much but the silence wasn't forced, it was soothing and calm.

When they got off of the bus, Eggsy took Harry through the park and towards the museum.

The museum was a place Eggsy used to take Daisy when she was younger. Daisy had loved their little trips and since the museum was free it had allowed them to get away from Dean and his thugs, no matter how little money they had.

Eggsy lead Harry inside the museum and they stood in the middle, looking around at all the directions they could take.

"Where do ya want to go?" Eggsy asks quietly, still holding his hand.

"Natural history." Harry decides and Eggsy nods.

"We'll start there then." Eggsy says quietly, moving towards the section marked _Natural History._

Inside there were various taxidermy models of birds, mammals and insects.

It didn't surprise Eggsy in the slightest when Harry went straight over to the insects and began studying the butterflies.

Eggsy wasn't very interested in butterflies but being around Harry had had an effect on him.

When he had thought Harry to be gone, he and Merlin had boxed up Harry's butterfly collection together and as Eggsy had boxed each one, he had paused and studied the name engraved on them. The butterflies were as big a part of Harry as Mr. Pickles was and boxing them up had just felt plain wrong....

As Harry gazes at the butterflies now, Eggsy decides to take a chance.

Eggsy walks up to Harry and looks at a beautiful green butterfly, pointing at it. "What's this one called then?"

Harry looks at Eggsy in surprise. "This is an Ornithoptera priamus, also known as the common Green Birdwing."

"She's pretty." Eggsy notes with a smile as he takes in the shades of green over the wings.

"Yes." Harry agrees, giving Eggsy a small smile. "She is."

Eggsy turns to look at him with a grin and Harry looks away, still unsure where they stand after all the time that had passed.

Eggsy's smile fades and he points to another butterfly, this one black with specs of blue. "What's this one called?"

"Hamadryas laodamia, also known as the Starry Night Drifter." Harry explains with a smile. "I used to have one of these, as part of a set."

Eggsy looks at him. "I've seen this one!"

"Have you?" Harry asks, his eyes light.

"Yeah when me and Merlin was boxing them up after..." Eggsy stops as he looks at Harry with a sad expression. "Uh you know..."

"Right." Harry looks at him tight lipped. "Shall we look at something else?"

Eggsy nods and is just about to suggest looking at the rocks and minerals when in pours a couple of children on a school trip.

Eggsy looks at Harry in horror as the children crowd them around the butterfly displays.

"SIR! SIR LOOK! I KNOW WHAT THIS ONE IS CALLED!" A young excitable girl calls as her tired and fed up looking teacher walks in, trying to coral his class.

"Do you?" The teacher asks, looking at Harry and Eggsy with an expression that reads, _help me._

Eggsy gives the teacher a smile and then glances at Harry, who has his eyes tightly shut at the screams and yells of the children.

Eggsy gently reaches for Harry's hand and gives it a small squeeze. "Hey, want to go see some art?"

Harry opens his eyes and looks at Eggsy, giving him a small nod.

Eggsy squeezes his hand again and takes him out of the room, leaving the children to scream and yell to their hearts content.

* * *

Eggsy takes Harry up a few short flight of stairs and into one of the museum's big airy art galleries.

Eggsy can feel Harry visibly relax as they walk around the rooms, taking in the paintings and the silence.

Eggsy has never been one for art either, but even he can see it has a good effect on Harry. Getting lost amongst the quiet and peace of the paintings sounds like a nice idea.

As they're walking along, Harry occasionally stops to look at one of the paintings and also tells Eggsy something about what they are looking at.

Eggsy just stands there and listens to Harry's voice, a soft smile on his face.

Soon the two of them feel tired and decide to sit down next to one of the paintings, which depicts the horrors of war.

Eggsy looks at Harry looking at the painting and catches a glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"Sometimes." Harry begins. "I feel like this painting."

Eggsy, unsure what to say, looks at the painting.

"War, violence. They're all in my dreams." Harry continues. "It's sometimes hard to figure out if they are real or not."

Harry looks down at the ground, at the polished wood and his shoes. "There's only one thing that makes me think everything is okay right now."

"What's that?" Eggsy asks gently.

"You." Harry looks at him and smiles sadly. "Your presence is the only thing that makes me believe everything will be okay."

Eggsy looks at him, feels emotion tug hard and strong on his chest, and wordlessly puts his head on Harry's shoulder.

Harry wraps an arm around him and pulls him close, resting his chin on Eggsy's head.

Eggsy lets out a shuddering breath and closes his eyes as Harry talks soothingly to him.

They stay like this a little while, taking comfort in each other, before Harry lets Eggsy go and the two of them make their way out of the gallery, pressed closed to each other for comfort.

* * *

That night, possibly for the first time in a while, Harry holds Eggsy close and doesn't let go.

No bad dreams stalk him that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The painting Harry and Eggsy sit at is here: https://museum.wales/cardiff/whatson/8949/Wars-Hell-The-Battle-of-Mametz-Wood-in-Art/


End file.
